


When The Engineer Can't Be Fixed

by cr00kedn0se



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, I WANT TO CRY, Sad, zhurrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr00kedn0se/pseuds/cr00kedn0se
Summary: What went on in the forest after Varrick and Bolin escaped their deaths.
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Kudos: 17





	When The Engineer Can't Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place directly after Bolin and Varrick escape their deaths! Fun right? And yes, I cried making this. It's actually for my creative writing class, but that's irrelevant. Anyways, enjoy!

Waking up in the cold, clear air in the forest, Varrick and Bolin are sprawled on the ground, groaning as they wake from their rather uncomfortable slumber. Stubble growing on his face, dirt and sweat covering his body, Varrick stands up slowly. “Spirits, Bolin. I’m glad we escaped that train, but right now? Exploding to death seems better than this.”  
The young earthbender sighs, standing with the mustachioed man. “We’re gonna get through this, I’m sure of it.” He places a hand on Varrick's shoulder, faintly smiling at him. “It’s gonna be okay. For now, we need to get back to Korra and find a way to stop Kuvira’s army! Who knows what Baatar Jr. could make with what he knows about your spirit vine weapon!” Bolin lighty pulls Varrick towards him, walking ahead for him to follow.  
Varrick hums and slouches as he follows the younger man. As they stroll down a narrow road in the forest, Varrick mumbles about his failure as a man and how much he misses his now ex-assistant, Zhu Li. Bolin attempts to answer his rhetorical questions, eventually giving up when Varrick breaks out in tears. About an hour passes, Bolin unsure of how much more of Varrick’s ramblings he can take. Suddenly, he hears a loud thump behind him.  
Turning around, he sees Varrick’s thin figure slumped down on the dirt path. “I can’t do it anymore.” He says, turning over onto his back. “Bolin, just do the thing already.” They make eye contact, Bolin clearly confused by the man’s command. Varrick sighs and waves his hand. “Right, you don’t understand. Only Zhu Li does, because Zhu Li is the only one who has ever understood. Here, let me help you out.” Varrick flings his hands into the air and shouts, “LAVABEND ME BOLIN, SET ME ON FIRE! I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!”  
He chokes on the last few words, breaking out into sobs for what seems like the 80th time. Bolin sighs, taking a knee on the ground next to the broken man. “Varrick, you know I would never do that.” Varrick turns back onto his stomach, punching the ground with his fist. “She was the only one who understood, Bolin. The only one.” The two men stay in their places for a moment, Varrick crying out as Bolin sits in silence. Minutes pass, and Bolin stands up with a sigh, keeping his head down.  
“Varrick, you obviously can’t walk like this. You’ll break down every 5 steps.” He says, bending down and grabbing the teary man by the arms. “Bolin, leave me. I can’t go on knowing I’m a shame to the world. A shame to her.” He mumbles, being lifted onto his companion’s back. “It’s gonna work out, Varrick. I promise.”  
Grunting as Varrick settles on Bolin’s back, the earthbender continues on the path, walking for what seems like days. Varrick’s tears ended up wearing him out, causing him to fall asleep on his bulky friend’s back. Bolin struggles a bit, considering Varrick’s rather long legs. Despite being shorter than him, he manages to carry him well enough. Only about 2 hours pass, the sun directly above the forest. Bolin, worn out from his lack of nutrients and extra weight, rests Varrick under a tree, sitting beside him.  
Varrick, now awake, rests his head against the stronger man’s shoulder. “Do you think she’ll come back?” Bolin closes his eyes, resting his hands in his lap. Varrick looks at him eagerly, waiting patiently for his answer. “I think,” He says, looking at Varrick nervously. “I think things will work out the way they’re supposed to.” He looks down at his hands, fumbling them around. “She knows what she’s doing, once this is all over-”  
“She’s not coming back, is she?” Varrick says, staring at the ground. Bolin doesn’t respond, and the engineer sighs. “I know. Everything she said back there is true. I really didn’t treat her well. I was horrible to her, I’m a selfish, selfish man. I know. I’ve known.” He looks at Bolin, a certain coldness in his stare. A certain indescribable pain.  
“She has every right to leave me - in fact, I’m shocked she didn’t sooner.” Varrick sighs, resting his face into his hands. “I just, I wish I would have told her.” Bolin raises a brow, hugging his legs to his chest. “Told her… what exactly?” The slim man sighs, mumbling into his legs, “She’s my reason. Not money, not alcohol, not my company. I’ve been wasting all of this time on things that don’t even matter, and she was right there in front of me the entire time!” He lifts his head back and rests on the tree, staring up at the leaves.  
“I don’t need any of it, Bolin. I thought I did, I thought the emptiness inside could only be filled by my success. But now, without her? No, this is true emptiness.” Tears rim around his blue eyes, threatening to spill out. “I need her Bolin, but she’s gone. She’s gone forever and it’s all because I never told her.” The men make eye contact, tears now streaming down Varrick’s thin cheeks.  
Bolin gulps, looking back down to the ground. “We should get going, Varrick. As long as it’s light out, we need to keep moving.” Varrick wipes his face, smiling sadly. “Carry me?” Bolin groans, standing up and stretching. “Okay, fine. But only because you’re an emotional wreck.” Varrick stands up, looking off into the direction of Kuvira’s base.  
“I love you, Zhu Li Moon.”


End file.
